The Rare Raynard Monster
by CrypticGirl
Summary: Will is bitten by a rare monster and is horrifically transformed. Can Senel's group find a cure? Also includes some MosesxJay shounenai. Conclusion added 10.30.06.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Namco owns ToL and the characters and places and what not. They always will own it.

The Rare Raynard Monster

One fateful day, Will Raynard was exploring the Great Hollow with Senel Coolidge and Shirley Fennes. Will had received a report of a rare monster from Kaz of Werites Beacon and, with his fascination, decided to search for it himself.

The trio was exploring the B1 level of the Great Hollow. Will led the others, holding the Sorcerer's Scanner in front of him. Senel and Shirley trailed behind him, uncertain.

"Any luck, Will?" Senel asked.

"No, the Sorcerer's Scanner isn't picking up anything," Will said.

"I wonder if we have to go deeper?" Shirley asked.

"Most likely," Will said. "Let's head for the next level."

They took the elevator down to the next level of the ruins. Will checked the Sorcerer's Scanner again and gasped as the machine began to beep.

"Wait...I'm getting something."

Will walked slowly down the treacherous paths, keeping his eye on the scanner as the beeping sound became louder and faster. "This is great...I'm definitely going to catch this monster..."

Senel and Shirley still followed him, shaking their heads.

"I wonder why Will is so fascinated with monsters?" Shirley whispered.

"Beats me," Senel responded. "I just wonder what he's going to do with that monster if he catches it."

Will stopped at a particular spot in the center of one of the flower-like platforms. "This is it! I've found it!"

He pressed a button on the Sorcerer's Scanner, and a blue ring of energy descended around him, then the monster was revealed. It looked like a silver beaver.

"Wow!" Will gushed. "I've never seen a beaver of this color before. This is truly a rare specimen. It even looks small enough to capture without harming it."

"Will, be careful," Shirley said.

Will knelt down in front of the beaver and slowly reached out towards it. "It even has a soft fur coat. That's unusual among the beaver species."

"Hmm...it looks harmless enough," Senel commented.

"Easy..." Will said to the beaver, as he inched ever closer to it. "We won't hurt you..."

Suddenly, the beaver's eyes glowed red, and it lunged forward, biting Will's hand. Will screamed as he quickly pulled his hand back. The beaver hopped off the platform, down into the hollow below.

"Will!" Senel called as he and Shirley rushed up to him.

"Are you all right?" Shirley asked.

"Damn..." Will turned to face them. "It got away..."

"Never mind that!" Senel said. "Look at your hand!"

Shirley looked at Will's bleeding hand as well. "Oh no, that looks horrible!"

Will suddenly grabbed his arm with a groan. "Arrgh...my whole arm suddenly went numb."

"We'd better get you to a doctor, and fast," Senel said. "Let's head back to town."

-----------------

Meanwhile, in the Oresoren village...

"Jay, we just received a letter for you," Poppo said.

Jay took the note and read it aloud. "Dear Jay. Will and Harriet are out of the house. Meet me there right away."

The note wasn't signed, but Jay knew who the note was from.

"So I'm to go to Will's house..." Jay said. "All right, I'll see you all later."

"See you later, Jay!" the Oresoren called.

-----------------

Jay used the duct to get to Werites Beacon, then went over to Will's house. He knocked on the door and waited.

A moment later, the red-haired bandit opened the door. Jay immediately noticed the pair of shackles that Moses held in his hand, with one end already secured to his wrist.

"Jay. You're under arrest!" Moses seized Jay's arm and quickly secured the other end of the shackle to his wrist.

Jay looked at his shackled wrist, mortified that he was actually chained to Moses. "You stupid bandit! What the hell are you doing!?"

"You've been a naughty boy, Jay," Moses said. "I'm gonna have to take you in and spank you!"

Moses yanked on the three-foot-long chain, pulling Jay into the house and slammed the door.

"All right, Jay, get upstairs," Moses said. "Up, up, up."

He took Jay by the shoulders and led him up the stairs, shoving him into Will's bedroom. Again, he closed the door behind him.

"Wh...what are we doing in here?" Jay asked.

Moses grinned. "I'll give you three guesses, and two of 'em don't count."

Jay covered his face. "You called me here just for that?"

"Hey, no protests! You're supposed to enjoy it!" Moses took Jay by the waist and slapped his rear end three times. "Bad boy, bad boy, bad boy!"

Moses then tossed Jay onto the bed. Jay quickly sat up, but it was already too late as Moses began to climb onto the bed as well.

---------------

Will immediately went to the hospital with Senel and Shirley upon their return to Werites Beacon. The doctor examined Will's hand, then bandaged it up.

"There you are, Mr. Raynard," the doctor said. "Just soak your hand twice daily for twenty minutes each, and it should be all right."

Will looked at his bandaged hand, flexing his fingers. "Thank you. But what about the numbness in my arm?"

"The creature that bit you must have hit a nerve," the doctor told him. "It should be all right after some time."

"Ah...I see." Will stood up.

"So what will you do now?" Senel asked.

"I'll just head home and take a nap," Will said. "You two may do as you please."

He turned and left the doctor's office.

"What should we do?" Shirley asked.

"I think I'll take a nap as well," Senel said.

"I'm still worried about Will."

"Look, the doctor just said he's going to be fine. But if you want, we can check up on him later."

Shirley nodded. "Okay."

---------------------------

Will returned to his house and walked over to the couch sluggishly. He stood for a moment, feeling the strength draining from his body. He pulled off his glasses and wiped the cold sweat from his forehead. Finally, he dropped the glasses on the table and fell onto the couch, falling fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harriet flung the door open and stepped into the house. "Dad, I'm home!"

Will was still out cold on the sofa. Harriet approached him and looked at him carefully.

"Dad? Are you asleep, Dad?"

No response.

"I guess you are," Harriet said. "Oh well, time to start making dinner."

-------------------------

Up in Will's bedroom, Moses still had Jay pinned down in the bed. They were still fully clothed, and they were still shackled together by one wrist. Right now, they were engaged in a long, passionate kiss. Moses slid Jay's jacket upward while caressing his smooth body. Then Moses pulled Jay's collar down as much as he could, then laid some soft kisses on Jay's neck.

Moses hovered over Jay, softly stroking his face. "Now Jay, talk to me."

Jay looked puzzled. "Um...well, when I received the letter from the Oresoren..."

"No, no." Moses cut him off. "Talk dirty."

Jay gasped. "What? How do I do that?"

"Here, listen to me." Moses cleared his throat. "Oh Jay...I want to stroke you up all night long. I want to feel your warm skin, to smell the sweet scent of your hair. Things of that nature. Now you try."

"Y...you're not going to spank me again, are you?"

Moses grinned. "Well, I just might. But don't worry; I'll let you spank me back."

Jay gasped.

"Now come on, Jay!" Moses said. "Tell me that you wanna caress my butt!"

Jay choked up. "N-No! T-There's no way I could do that!"

"What's wrong with caressin' my butt? I've been told that I have a cute butt."

"Told? By whom?"

"By experts."

Jay only looked up in disbelief.

"Why, I'll bet that my butt is even cuter than yours," Moses continued. "And I'm sure you have a cute butt under there, right?"

"Um..."

"Oh fine," Moses said. "Turn over, and I'll caress your butt."

"What? No!" Jay protested.

"You little punk!" Moses grabbed Jay and turned him over, then slapped his rear end again. Jay cried out in response. Moses carefully lowered himself and began to caress Jay's body again.

"Moses...let me go," Jay said softly.

Moses leaned down, whispering into Jay's ear. "Not yet. It's still not enough."

Jay tightly closed his eyes, bracing himself for what would happen next.

---------------------

After the sun had set, Harriet sat alone in her room. She still had not heard from Will since she came home. Was Will still napping? Would he nap for this long?

Harriet peeked out of her room. "Dad?"

She went downstairs into the living room, but Will was no longer sleeping on the sofa.

"Dad?" Harriet carefully explored the room when she heard some scratching noises and saw a moving shadow in the kitchen.

"Dad, is that you?" Harriet moved into the kitchen cautiously, and she finally found her father. Will was digging recklessly through the refrigerator with rasping breathing noises.

Right then and there, Harriet knew that something was seriously wrong. "Dad?"

Will dropped some vegetables on the floor and turned to face Harriet. Her suspicions were confirmed upon seeing Will's incredible transformation. Will now had flashing red eyes; his skin had turned black, with long black fur growing from his arms and face. Finally, Will had a mouthful of long, sharp teeth.

Harriet gasped as she staggered backwards. "Dad!"

---------------------------

Jay still lay on his side in Will's bed, while Moses lay behind him, caressing his body.

"Whew, what a night," Moses said. "And we haven't even taken our clothes off."

Just then, Jay heard the loud roar from downstairs. "Did you hear something?"

Moses slapped his rear end again. "I didn't hear nothin'. Quit tryin' to change the subject."

Jay paused to listen for the noise again.

Moses looked at his shackled wrist. "Y'know, being chained together like this makes it more excitin', don't you think?"

Jay looked at his shackled wrist as well. "Definitely not."

Now they heard a high-pitched scream from downstairs. This time, both Moses and Jay sat up.

"That sounded like Harriet," Jay said.

Moses jumped out of the bed. "We gotta help the little miss! Let's go!"

He ran towards the door; Jay was suddenly yanked to the floor.

"Moses, hold on!" Jay cried as he picked himself up. "Gimme the key."

Moses paused. "What key?"

Jay held up his arm. "The key to this chain!"

"I ain't got no key."

"What!?"

"All right, let's go!" Moses ran out the door this time, dragging Jay once again. Unable to gain his balance, Jay ended up crashing into the wall next to the door.

Harriet screamed as she staggered back into the living room, where she collapsed at the corner. She curled into the fetal position and cowered as the monstrous Will slowly advanced on her. Moses and Jay burst into the room and froze.

"Great Nerifes!" Jay exclaimed.

"What the...!" Moses gasped. "Will??"

Jay pulled out a smoke bomb and hurled it at Will. It bounced off his body then hit the floor, exploding into a cloud of thick smoke. Will turned around and roared loudly, then darted through the smoke, clobbering Jay with a fierce punch. Jay flew backwards into the wall, yanking Moses back as well. As Will advanced on them, Moses quickly slipped around behind Will, wrapping his arms around the monster's neck.

"I got him, Jay!" he called.

Will quickly grabbed Moses and threw him over his shoulder, slamming him into the wall next to Jay.

"I don't got him, Jay..." Moses groaned.

Jay shoved Moses aside. "Move over!"

He rushed behind Will and threw his arms around his neck, while pinning one of Will's arms. Will struggled for a few moments, but Jay held on tightly. After a while, Will's struggles began to subside, and he slowly sank to the floor, where he lay motionless.

"Damn!" Moses cried. "What in the hell just happened?"

Harriet came up to join them. "What did you do to him?"

"It's all right," Jay assured her. "I just had him in a sleeper hold. We should lock him up before he wakes up."

"Right," Moses agreed.

The pair dragged Will downstairs and placed him in one of the jail cells. Then Jay used the set of keys to lock the cell.

"There, that should do it," he said.

He paused as he looked down at the keys. One of them just had to unlock the chain that bound him to the stupid bandit. Frantically, Jay began inserting each of the keys into the keyhole...but none of them seemed to work. Frustrated, Jay jerked the chain on his wrist.

"What're you tryin' to do, Jay?" Moses asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Jay snapped. "Harriet, you must know where Will keeps the key to these shackles."

"Well, that's a really old chain. They don't make them anymore," Harriet said. "There is no key for that one anymore."

"What?"

"I heard that's a really strong chain, too. That's why it went out of style."

Jay let out yet another exasperated sigh.

Moses grinned. "Ha ha, looks like we're stuck like this!"

Jay shot a look at him. "The least you could do is not sound so happy about it!"

"Hey, will you guys knock it off!" Harriet cried. "What do we do about Dad?"

"Hmm..." Jay looked over at Will. "I see the bandages he has on his hand. Do you know what happened?"

"Not really. When I got home, he was asleep on the sofa."

"I see..."

"Wait a minute..." Harriet said. "I do remember him saying that he was going to the Great Hollow with Senel and Shirley to find a rare monster."

"Ah, that makes sense. All right, we'll talk to Senel and Shirley in the morning. I'm sure they know what really happened."

The three nodded, then left the basement, leaving Will alone in the cell.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning, Jay, Moses, and Harriet gathered the other party members at Senel's house.

"All right, is everyone accounted for?" Jay asked.

"We're still waiting on Will," Senel said.

"Well, you see, our reason for calling everyone here is concerning Will," Jay said. "According to Harriet, you and Shirley went with him to the Great Hollow in search of a rare monster, correct?"

"That's right. Will was bitten by the rare monster once we found it."

"So that explains it..."

Senel gave Jay a stern look. "Jay, what's going on?"

"It seems that the bite had a dramatic effect on Will's genes," Jay explained. "He transformed into a savage beast and attacked Harriet."

"Oh no, how horrible!" Shirley cried. "Are you all right, Hattie?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harriet said. "Jay and Moses saved me."

"But where is Raynard now?" Chloe asked.

"We locked him in the jail cell beneath his house," Jay said. "He should be safe down there, and he shouldn't be able to attack anyone else."

"So what are we gonna do?" Norma asked.

"Perhaps Alcott can create a medicine for him," Jay said. "Let's head for the hospital."

---------------------

The party headed for the hospital and explained the situation to Arnold Alcott.

"I see..." Alcott said. "That's definitely a new one on me. You did the right thing by keeping Will confined."

"Can you help him?" Shirley asked.

"Hmm..." Alcott paused to think about it for a moment. "If you can get me a sample from the creature that bit Will, I might be able to create a serum that will reverse the transformation."

"All right, Senny, we have our next destination!" Norma called. "Onward to the Great Hollow!"

Chloe turned to Moses and Jay. "By the way, why are you two chained together like that?"

Jay looked at the chain binding him to Moses. "I was hoping you wouldn't notice."

"How can we not notice?" Norma asked.

"It was another one of Moses' brilliant ideas," Jay added.

"See, I knew you'd like my idea!" Moses grinned.

Jay looked at him, thoroughly irritated. "Don't you know sarcasm when you hear it?"

"Sarcasm? What the hell is that?"

"Can't you take it off?" Senel asked.

"There's no key," Jay said flatly.

"Uh, Red...what exactly were you thinking?" Norma asked.

"He wasn't thinking at all, as usual," Jay told her.

Chloe pulled out her sword. "Here, hold the chain out. I'll cut it off with my sword."

Jay stepped away from Moses, stretching out the chain between them. Chloe raised her sword, and then brought it down, ripping through the air. However, instead of cutting the chain, she yanked it to the floor, yanking Moses and Jay down with it. Chloe stepped back, amazed.

"Wow, that's a really strong chain."

"Harriet said it was really strong," Jay said.

Chloe examined the chain closely. "There's not even a scratch on it!"

"So what are you guys going to do?" Senel asked.

"Don't worry, we'll find a way out of this," Jay said.

"Well, I, for one, don't mind bein' stuck like this," Moses said.

"Of course you don't, Red," Norma said.

"Jay and I have a strong bond," Moses continued. "We made a vow to be together always."

"Stop wasting everyone's time with your obvious lies," Jay snapped.

"Oh, well done, Jay!" Grune approached the boy and embraced him. "You may have been slow to mature, but now you've grown into a healthy man! Congratulations!"

Jay could only blush.

"He sure doesn't look too thrilled about it," Shirley said.

"Well, y'all know that Jay always hides his feelings," Moses pointed out. "That's how I know that he's really very happy inside!"

"I am not!" Jay cried, still squirming in Grune's embrace.

"At any rate, we should get going to the Great Hollow," Senel said, cutting the conversation short.

"Is it really all right to leave Will alone?" Shirley asked.

"There's no way I'm going to the Great Hollow like this," Jay said. "Therefore, Moses and I will stay behind."

"Well, we can all guess what they'll be doing while we're gone," Norma said.

"Well, your guess would be wrong," Jay told her.

"Oh Jay..." Moses gushed. "You get me so hot; I want your lips on me now!"

Everyone raised an eye at him. Jay looked at him with twitching eyes.

Moses looked confused. "Did I just say that out loud?"

Jay looked thoroughly annoyed. "Unfortunately, yes."

Senel shook his head. "Let's just get going. Moses, Jay...good luck."

The group nodded and left the hospital.

----------------------

Meanwhile, Will slowly regained consciousness, his head pulsating intensely.

"Ugh...my head..." he groaned as he stood up. "Wh...where am I?"

He looked around to find himself locked in his very own jail cell. He checked the door, and it was indeed locked tight. _What am I doing here? How did I get locked on here? What is going on?_

"Harriet?" he called out. "Harriet, can you hear me?"

---------------------

Jay and Moses entered Will's house and gently closed the door.

"All right!" Moses said, rubbing his hands together. "What're we gonna do now, Jay?"

"First we need to check on Will," Jay said.

"Yeehaw! We'll check on Will, and then we'll let the fun start!"

He stretched his arms out, and then Jay gave him a light pat on the rear.

Moses turned to face Jay. "Startin' a little early, aren't ya?"

Jay only smiled in response. Moses headed toward the basement, jerking on the chain and throwing Jay off balance. The pair went down into the basement and found Will in the prison cell.

"Hey, Will's back to normal!" Moses exclaimed.

Will perked up. "Moses, Jay, what's going on here? What is the meaning of this?"

"Will, are you aware of what's happened?" Jay asked.

Will pondered for a moment. "Not really. The last thing I remember is coming home and taking a nap on the sofa. And then I woke up in here."

"So you don't remember nothin'?" Moses asked.

"No, tell me what happened."

"Will...this isn't easy to say..." Jay stammered. "But you've transformed into a savage beast and attacked Harriet."

"Hmph. You sure said it easily enough," Moses scoffed.

"I...attacked Harriet?" Will asked, horrified. "Is she all right?"

"She's fine," Jay told him. "She's staying with Madame Musette."

"I see..." Will pondered again. "So what will happen to me? I can't just stay locked down here..."

"We spoke with Alcott about the situation. He said he can create a serum using a sample from the monster that bit you."

Will looked down at his hand again. _The monster that bit me...so that's the cause of all this._

"All right..." He sat on the floor against the wall. "Now that I understand the situation, I'll wait here and pray for your success."

Moses grinned. "Yeah, you do that."

"We'll check on you later, Will," Jay said.

"By the way," Will said, "why are you two..."

Jay cut him off. "Don't even ask."

"Oh... One more thing: if, for whatever reason, the cure doesn't work...I'd like you all to kill me."

Moses' eyes widened. "Whoa, kill you? That sounds serious!"

"I'd rather be dead than live on as a savage beast, attacking the people I care about. If I'd killed Harriet, I'd never be able to live with myself."

Jay and Moses fell silent for a moment.

"Jay, please, I'm begging this of you," Will pleaded. "I know you're experienced in these matters. Promise me that you'll grant my request."

Jay looked down at the ground. "Will..."

"What're you gonna do, Jay?" Moses asked.

"I...I..." Jay choked up.

"Jay, look me in the eye and promise me," Will insisted.

Jay hesitated for a moment, then finally looked Will in the eyes. "I promise. I promise that we'll find a cure, and we won't need to kill you!"

Before Will could protest any farther, Jay turned and left the room, pulling Moses with the chain.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Senel arrived at the entrance to the Great Hollow with Shirley, Chloe, Norma, and Grune.

"Coolidge, what exactly are we looking for?" Chloe asked.

"The monster that bit Will looked like a rare beaver," Senel replied. "When we last saw it, it jumped down to the bottom of the ruins."

"It was a pretty high jump," Shirley added. "I wonder if it survived?"

"It doesn't matter," Senel told her. "All we need is a sample for Alcott. We can afford to mess with this monster. We don't want to get bitten and suffer the same fate as Will."

"Remember, Senny, you're the only man here," Norma pointed out. "So take good care of us girls, okay?"

Senel looked at each of the four girls. _Wow, I really am the only guy here..._

"All right...girls," he said. "Let's find that monster."

The girls nodded and followed Senel into the Great Hollow.

---------------------

Jay and Moses returned to Will's living room.

"Well, I suppose we should kill some time while we wait for Senel and the others," Jay said.

"Right," Moses agreed. "Let's get it on!"

Jay rolled his eyes as he strolled over to the window. "Do you have to say that?"

"Huh? Say what?"

"'_Let's get it on.'_"

"It sounded good to me."

"That's a really pointless line."

"Hey, I thought we were supposed to say whatever we want," Moses said.

"Well, you could try something like...like..."

"Oh Jay, you're such a cute little doll!"

Jay only dropped his head. He then walked over to the sofa and sat down. Moses followed and sat down next to him.

"So was that any better?" Moses asked.

Jay sighed. "What can I do?"

"Just let me say what I wanna say."

"But all you'll say is, _'Let's get it on.'_"

"No, no, that line is finished, all right?"

"Oh...very well."

Moses gently took Jay's shackled wrist and gradually rolled up his sleeve. Then Moses planted some soft kisses up and down Jay's arm.

"Pay close attention now." Moses leaned in to Jay's ear, then kissed him softly.

Jay felt his senses tingling in every point of his body. He grabbed Moses and fell back on the sofa, pulling the red-haired bandit down with him.

Moses flailed as he pulled himself back up. "Hey, you can't rush it!" he protested, grabbing the blanket and wrapping his upper body in a sloppy manner.

Jay giggled involuntarily.

"What're you gigglin' for?" Moses asked.

"You..." Jay said in between laughs. "You're just so...stupid!"

"Bah, whatever..." Moses pulled the blanket off and set it aside, then wrapped an arm around Jay.

"You know somethin'?" he asked. "I love you. I can't tell you what a treat it is to look into your cute little eyes. You're the best thing that ever happened to me. I mean that."

Jay looked up at the bandit with his cute little eyes. "M...Moses..." He felt yet another smile tugging at his lips. His breaths became heavier as he tried to fight it, but it was still futile. Finally, he spoke again. "Let's get it on!"

Moses' face took on a look of sheer surprise. "Now hold up! I'm the one who's supposed to say that!"

"Well...yes, but you said it too soon."

"Ah, so it's the timin', huh?" Moses stroked Jay's face lovingly as he gently pushed him back onto the sofa. "Timin'..."

He lowered himself onto Jay, about to kiss him, when a knock on the door interrupted his plans. Both Moses and Jay paused and looked at the door.

"Aw man..." Moses whined as he stood up.

He and Jay walked over to the door. Moses opened it to see Solon standing outside, with Melanie and Cashel standing on either side of him. Jay gasped.

Solon flashed an evil grin. "Hello, Moses."

Moses grinned as well, as cold sweat trickled down from his forehead. "Hi!"

The red-haired bandit then flung the door shut and turned to Jay. "What the hell are they doing here?"

Jay gave him an annoyed look. "You're asking me?"

There was another knock on the door. Moses quickly ran to the bookshelf while yanking Jay behind him, then grabbed a sheet of paper and wrote a short message in large letters.

"Moses, what are you doing!?" Jay hissed.

Without responding, Moses returned to the front door. Once again, there was a knock. Moses quickly opened the door, stuck the paper to the outside, then slammed it shut again.

The Terrors all raised an eye as they read the sign: "DO NOT DISTURB."

"Bah, what the hell is this!?" Cashel yelled as he ripped the sign off and tore it to pieces.

"Nice move, Moses," Jay said, his voice drenched in sarcasm. "Do you honestly believe that that's going to stop them?"

"Um..." Moses paused to think about it.

Jay shrugged. "You even have to think about a no-brainer?"

There was another knock on the door, this time it was louder and more aggressive. Moses grabbed the doorknob and opened the door again.

"Hey, y'all better go away, or Jay and I will have to get naughty on you!" He slammed the door again.

"Moses, you'd better ready yourself to fight," Jay told him.

"What, like this?" Moses held up his shackled wrist.

"Ah, now you realize the brilliance of your idea."

Suddenly, Solon and Cashel busted the door down.

"Let's get it on!" Cashel yelled.

"Hey, that's my line!" Moses cried.

"Sorry to catch you in the middle of your act, Moses," Solon said. "But I believe you have something that belongs to me."

"What do I have that you want?"

"Why, my apprentice, of course."

"Hell no!" Moses wrapped his arms around Jay tightly. "Jay don't belong to nobody, hear?"

"Ugh...I'm surrounded by idiots..." Jay grumbled.

Melanie shoved her way past Cashel and Solon. "Enough talk! Die for me!"

She lashed her whip out, causing a powerful explosion that sent both Jay and Moses flying across the room. They both hit the wall before crashing hard on the floor.

As they picked themselves up, Solon stood in front of them with his sword in hand.

"I'll give you only one chance," he said. "Surrender or die!"

Moses held up his spear. "Say, that's a nice-lookin' sword you got there. Let's see what it looks like when it's buried in your ass!"

"So that's your decision? Then so be it."

"Solon." Jay pulled out his dagger, ready to fight. "Your end is near."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Senel and the girls arrived at the bottom of the Great Hollow.

"We've searched the place high and low, and we haven't seen anything that matches Coolidge's description," Chloe said.

"Maybe the monster went home," Grune suggested.

"I thought this place was its home," Norma said.

Shirley pointed ahead. "Senel, is that it over there?"

Senel looked ahead and spotted the beaver creature that had bitten Will. "Yeah, that's it. All right, I'm going to catch it."

"Please be careful."

"I will."

Senel carefully approached the creature. "Easy now..."

The girls watched intently as well. Senel closed to within a few feet of the creature and knelt down on one knee. The creature paused and looked up at him. Acting more on impulse than anything, Senel lunged forward, grabbing the creature by its body.

"Senel!" Shirley cried.

The creature struggled wildly, flailing its arms about. Fearing that he would get bitten, Senel released the creature and stood up. The creature fled into the dark shadows.

"Coolidge!" Chloe cried.

"Are you all right?" Shirley asked.

Senel looked down at his hand. "Yeah, I'm fine. I managed to get some of its fur. That should be enough for Alcott to make his medicine."

"Whew..." The girls all exhaled a sigh of relief.

"All right, let's get out of here," Senel said.

The girls nodded in agreement.

---------------

Harriet walked down the road en route to Will's house with a bowl of popcorn in her arms. When she reached the house, she was surprised to see the door wide open and to see the commotion happening from within. She peeked inside to see the battle ensuing between Jay, Moses, and the three Terrors.

"I can't believe it!" she growled as she marched into the house. "Hey, you!"

Cashel had been trying to strangle Jay, but stopped upon hearing Harriet's voice. Taking advantage of the distraction, Jay punched Cashel in the face.

"Harriet?" Jay gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here!?" Harriet sounded insulted. "This is my house, you know!"

She marched right up to the Terrors next. "What I wanna know is what you guys are doing here! You can't be in here! No Terrors allowed!"

"What makes you think we're going to listen, kid?" Cashel asked.

"You're the little brat that distracted us at the bridge when we were about to dispose of these fools," Melanie said. "How fortunate that you should show up now. We can dispose of you here and now as well."

"Hey, you leave the little miss alone!" Moses hurled a spear at Melanie. Melanie dodged it, and Harriet snuck past the Terrors and went down into the basement.

Will sat by the door of his cell, trying to listen to the noise upstairs. "Harriet, what's going on up there?"

"The Terrors are here!" Harriet responded. "Moses and Jay are fighting them off, but...they're still chained together, and they're outnumbered.

"Ah..." Will let out a weary sigh. "They're still chained together...that must make fighting difficult."

Harriet picked up the keys and opened the cell.

"What are you doing!?" Will cried. "If I transform again, I might..."

"Just take care of those Terrors!" Harriet told him. "You're the sheriff! Stop them before they destroy our house!"

"I'm not a sheriff!" Will sighed again. "Never mind...arguing isn't going to help."

He left the cell, heading up the stairs with uneven steps.

------------------

Senel and the girls returned to the hospital.

"Here, Alcott, we got some fur from the creature." Senel handed the few stray hairs over to Alcott.

"Ah yes, this should suffice," Alcott said. "Thank you, Senel. I'm sorry you had to go through all that trouble."

"Oh, don't worry about it. There'll be a lot more trouble if we don't cure Will."

"Ah, you have a point. I'll get started right away."

"Thank you."

The group sat down to wait.

-----------------------

Solon slipped behind Jay and grabbed him tightly. "Gotcha! I'm taking you back!"

"No!" Jay cried.

Solon attempted to drag him out, but was stopped when the chain stretched all the way out and Moses was pulled also.

"What the..." Solon stopped and realized that Jay and Moses were actually chained together.

"They're chained together!" Cashel exclaimed. "Why are you two chained together?"

"Ugh...I'm sick of that question!" Jay responded.

"Well, we certainly can't bring the stupid bandit with us," Solon said. "So I'm afraid this chain is going to have to come off."

"Good luck," Jay grumbled flatly.

Solon tugged on the chain, trying to slip it off Jay's wrist, but it would not budge. "Cashel, give me a hand!"

"With pleasure!" Cashel ran behind Moses and grabbed him in a bear hug.

"Hey, get off me!" Moses yelled. "You got a crush or somethin'?"

Cashel tried to slip the chain from Moses' wrist, but he didn't have any luck either.

"This must be some kind of joke!" Cashel threw one of his tonfa blades. It swirled around the chain, slicing at it repeatedly, but the chain remained unaffected.

Solon looked at the chain closely. "I see...so this is one of those chains. It's an obsolete chain that went out of style due to its unbreakable strength." So he wrapped his arms around Jay's body and squeezed him tightly. "So tell us where we can find the key."

"Argh!" Jay cried out. "There is no key!"

"Jay speaks the truth," Moses added. "There ain't no key!"

"Damn!" Solon growled. "Cashel, get ready!"

Cashel tightened his grip on Moses. "I'm ready!"

"Now!" Both Solon and Cashel began to pull back in opposite directions, stretching out the chain.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Moses cried.

"Arrgh!" Jay cried out as his arm was stretched to its limit.

"Damn, it's not working!" Cashel cried.

"There's only one thing left to do." Solon shoved Jay down onto the table, and then pinned him down with his knee. He then stretched Jay's shackled arm on the table and drew his sword.

Jay gasped upon realizing Solon's intentions. "No!"

"Hey, cut that out!" Moses yelled, struggling in Cashel's hold.

Solon only grinned as he raised his sword over Jay's wrist. "Oh, I'll cut it out all right."

"No!" Jay screamed again. "Solon, please don't!"

"Oh, you're so pitiful when you beg."

Solon raised his sword again, but then a lightning bolt struck both Solon and Cashel, freeing Moses and Jay.

Jay stood up. "That was Will's crystal eres."

Moses straightened himself. He looked across the room to see Will standing in the doorway with his hammer. "Hey, who let him out?"

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Will Raynard," Melanie said.

"We'll leave him to you, Melanie," Cashel said. "We'll take care of these two."

Moses raised his spear again. "Like hell!"

Jay raised his dagger, facing Solon. "You'll pay for that!"

Will slipped across the room, ducking behind the kitchen counter. He stood up and began casting his spell.

"Brilliant vanguard of the heavens, cry havoc and, with your wrath, lead my enemies to their doom!"

Before he could unleash his spell, he felt the burning sensation within his body. The cold sweat began to drip down his forehead.

_Oh no, not again..._ he thought. _Is it happening again?_

But he couldn't let that stop him. He had to stop the Terrors. He finished his cast and unleashed his crystal eres.

"Indignation!"

A powerful energy bolt struck Melanie from above, sending her straight into the ground. Instantly afterwards, Will fell to his knees, propping his hammer on the floor for support.

Melanie stood up, holding her shoulder. "Grr...you'll regret that!"

When she went into the kitchen, she found Will on his knees, gasping for breath. "Well, well...are you worn out after only one spell? You really are a weakling."

Will held a palm out towards her. "Stay back, Melanie...or I'll...become a monster...and then I'll...surely destroy you..."

"Ha! Do you really expect me to fall for that one?"

"Ugh..." Will groaned as he held his stomach...and then he tipped over, hitting the ground unconscious.

Melanie walked over to him and kicked him in the side. "Hmph. Pathetic. I would be embarrassed to kill a weakling like you."

Harriet emerged from the basement and went over to the kitchen. "Oh no, Dad!"

She ran over to check on Will. Melanie only folded her arms.

"You're the little brat who distracted us last time," she said flatly.

Harriet turned to face her. "What? What did you do to my dad!?"

"Nothing at all. He just fell over like a tree. He's so pathetic, it's comical."

Harriet looked at Will again. _Oh no...is he going to turn into the monster again?_

She turned to face Melanie again. "By the way, why are you here anyway? I already told you, we don't want Terrors in our house!"

"We're just here on business, that's all," Melanie replied. "It's nothing to get so upset about."

Harriet picked up Will's hammer from the floor and set herself in a stance similar to Will's. "If my dad can't fight you, then I will! I may not be able to use eres, but I know how to use a hammer!"

"Ha! Don't push your luck!"

"YYYYAAAAAHHHH!" Harriet raised the hammer over her head, and brought it crashing down into the ground. Melanie quickly rolled out of the way.

Jay looked over as he spotted Harriet chasing Melanie into the living room with the hammer.

"Harriet, what are you doing!?" he yelled.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Solon seized him by the throat. "Never turn away from the enemy, boy!"

Jay slashed Solon's face with his dagger, then kicked him in the groin. Solon fell to his knees, screaming in pain.

Meanwhile, Moses was in another wrestling match with Cashel. Moses pulled his upper body back, then gave Cashel a powerful headbutt. Cashel fell backwards to the floor while Moses held his forehead.

"Ow! I'll never do that again..." he told himself.

Harriet moved towards Moses and Jay, still holding the hammer, while Melanie was advancing on her.

"It's about time to put an end to this!" Melanie said.

"Yes, this is getting boring!" Solon agreed as he stood up. "However, nothing will stop me from taking my apprentice back alive!"

"Go to hell!" Jay spat.

Cashel stood up as well. "It looks like we'll have no choice but to take the stupid bandit as well."

"Hey, you ain't takin' us nowhere!" Moses shouted.

Suddenly, a certain black-haired monster stepped into the living room. Everyone paused and turned to it.

"What the hell is that?" Melanie pouted.

The monster pouted in a similar manner. "Hmph!"

"That's Will..." Jay responded. "Sort of..."

Will advanced slowly into the room. No one dared to move. Will moved even closer and slowly reached out towards Jay, who only held up his arms for defense.

"Damn, you should feed him a laxative and put him out of his misery," Melanie said. "Try some skin lotion, you big black hairball! Your complexion could scare a proctologist!"

Will looked at her for a moment. He then turned and began to advance on her. Melanie held up her whip.

"Get out of here, you smelly pile of puss! I'll tear you apart!" She began to back up towards the door.

"Come on, lady, use that whip of yours!" Moses yelled. "Yah, mule, yah!"

Jay shrugged. "Moses, don't say such stupid things in the middle of a battle."

"Hah! I'd say this battle's just about over!"

Will pounced on Melanie, tackling her to the ground.

"Melanie!" Cashel ran to her aid. He threw the Raynard monster off, then pulled Melanie out of the house.

Moses quickly dragged Jay to the door and slammed it shut. "And stay out!!"

"Moses..." Jay gestured to his right, pointing out that Solon was still standing in the living room.

Solon folded his arms. "Just when I was beginning to enjoy myself."

He walked over towards the front door, while Moses and Jay graciously moved out of the way. Solon was about to open the door, but then turned to face the pair again.

"You were lucky this time, Jay. If not for that chain, I would have taken you back with me. So for your own sake, I recommend that you two keep that chain." Solon opened the door and left the house.

Jay shook his head and sighed.

"See?" Moses said smugly. "It was a good thing we were stuck together like this."

"Well..." Jay didn't want to admit it, but Moses had a point. He shook his head and moved on. "Harriet, could you do us a favor?"

"Okay...what?" Harriet asked.

"Could you head for the hospital and see if Senel and the others have returned? We'll keep an eye on Will."

Harriet nodded. "Okay." She left the house, closing the door behind her.

Moses rubbed his hands. "Now, where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?"

"Hmm..." Jay pondered for a moment. "I don't recall doing anything special..."

"Ah, I get it!" Moses pulled some books from the bookshelf and carelessly tossed them onto the table.

Jay scratched his head. "Moses, what are you doing?"

Moses only flashed him a grin.

Jay felt a drop of sweat as he recognized the grin. _Hoo boy..._

Moses swung his arms across the table, knocking all the books to the floor. He then grabbed Jay and threw him down on the table. Finally, Moses climbed onto the table and began to express himself physically.


	6. Conclusion

Chapter 6

Senel and the girls were still wringing their hands at the hospital.

"Ugh...this waiting is hard!" Chloe said.

"I know, but we have to lay low," Senel said.

Harriet entered the waiting room and joined them. "Hey, why are you all sitting around in here?"

"We're waiting for Alcott to finish the antidote for Will," Senel told her.

"How is Will doing?" Shirley asked.

"He's...he's hanging in there." Harriet didn't dare to mention the battle with the Terrors that had just taken place.

"I hope Moses and Jay are all right," Grune said.

"Oh yeah, they're just fine!" Harriet insisted.

"They're probably getting freaky on the coffee table," Norma said. She immediately grabbed her head and squatted down low.

"Norma? What's wrong?" Chloe asked.

"Hmm?" Norma stood up and scratched her head. "Oh...it just feels weird when you're not getting hit by Teach."

Alcott and Elsa entered the room, Alcott holding a syringe.

"Here you are, Senel," Elsa said. "This will get Will back to normal...but..."

The party looked at her. "But?"

"You have to inject it into his...into his...oh, I can't say it! You tell them, Father!"

"It must be injected directly into his buttocks," Alcott told them.

"His what!?" the party gasped.

"The serum must be injected directly into the flesh," Alcott said. "And the buttocks are the biggest mass of flesh on the human body. You should consider yourselves lucky that I was able to make this serum."

"Well, I guess that's true," Senel said. "All right, let's get back to Will's house."

Everyone noedded, then left the hospital.

------------------

Moses and Jay shared some passionate kisses in Will's living room. As they kissed, Moses caressed Jay's body, eventually sliding his hand behind Jay and lightly squeezing his rear end.

"Um...Moses?" Jay said nervously.

"Hmm?" Moses responded in between kisses.

Jay looked up, cold sweat forming on his forehead. "Moses..."

Moses stroked Jay's face gently with his free hand. "What's up, Jay?"

Jay looked up as the transformed Will stood directly above them. "M-Moses..."

Will sprang up and landed chest-first on top of Moses. Both Moses and Jay cried out in pain.

"Oh hell..." Moses groaned.

"Will...please get off," Jay muttered. "Please..."

Will only lowered himself, sniffing at Moses' ear.

"Ahh!" Moses cried. "Will, quit sniffin' my ear!"

"Moses, do something!" Jay exclaimed.

"Whaddaya want me to do?"

"You're a beast tamer, aren't you? Surely you can train him to obey you."

"Hey, Will ain't no beast!"

Jay let out an exasperated sigh.

"Hey, that was a cute sigh," Moses said, abruptly changing the mood.

Jay gave him a wide-eyed look. "What?"

"You know what that means, right?"

Without waiting for an answer, Moses kissed Jay passionately again.

Just then, Senel and the girls entered the house silently. They froze as they saw Jay laying on his back on the table, Moses on top of him, and Will on top of Moses.

"What the..." Senel muttered.

The girls only gasped.

"What are they doing?" Chloe asked.

"This is our chance." Senel held up the syringe and snuck up silently behind Will. Then he thrust the needle into Will's behind, quickly injecting the serum. Will howled in pain.

"Ahh!" Moses and Jay screamed, startled by Will's outburst.

Senel threw Will off the table. "Are you two all right?"

"Yes, we're fine," Jay said flatly.

He shoved Moses off the table and sat up. Moses hit the floor with a thud.

Norma skipped over to the table. "Ah ha! This time we caught you red-handed! You can't deny it now!"

"No, it's not what you think," Jay said.

"It's not? Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! You saw how Will had us pinned down!"

"Well, maybe Teach was just joining you in the act."

Jay sighed again.

Finally, Will stood up, back to his Norma self. "What just happened?"

"Dad!" Harriet ran over and embraced him. "You're back to normal!"

"How do you feel?" Senel asked.

Will scratched his head. "Well, other than the pain in my rear, I feel fine."

"Thank goodness," Shirley said.

Senel looked around at the house that now lay in ruin. "Well, it looks like we have a lot of cleaning up to do."

"Well, if you'll excuse us, Moses and I need to go to the Oresoren village," Jay said.

Moses threw him a look. "Why we gotta go there for?"

"You'll see when we get there."

"Oh, I get it!"

Jay rolled his eyes. _You have no idea._

"Well, I'll see y'all later!" Moses called.

"Thanks for looking after Will," Shirley responded.

Jay started to leave, but paused by the front door. "And Moses...I would appreciate it if you would keep your hands off my butt."

"Huh?" A look of shock spread across Moses' face. The rest of the party raised an eye as well.

Moses turned to the party. "Did he just say that out loud?"

"Let's go, Moses." Jay left the house, and the bandit followed.

----------------

Jay and Moses arrived at the Oresoren village.

"Jay! Jay! Jay!" the Oresoren cheered as he walked by.

"Just look at 'em cheerin' like you're somethin' special," Moses grumbled.

"You don't think I'm special, Moses?" Jay asked. "You broke my heart."

Moses grinned. "You know I'm just kiddin'. You're my sweet little brother, after all."

They walked to the back of the village and entered Poppo's workshop.

"Greetings, Jay," Poppo said.

"Poppo, I really need your help," Jay said.

"Certainly. What can I do for you, Jay?"

Moses pouted. _It's all about Jay, Jay, Jay. It's never about Moses. No..._

"Moses and I have had the misfortune of being stuck in this chain," Jay said. "We'd appreciate it if you could get it off."

Poppo looked at the chain. "Oh my, that's a really strong chain. I have just the thing to unlock it."

Jay knelt down, placing his shackled hand on the floor. Poppo took some lockpicks, picking inside the keyhole. Finally, the chain opened, and Jay peeled it from his wrist.

"Hey!" Moses protested. "What about me?"

"Here, Moses," Poppo said. "I can unlock yours, too."

Moses knelt down so that Poppo can pick the locks. When he was finished, Moses took his chain off as well.

"Ah, thank you," Jay said.

"You're quite welcome," Poppo responded. "I'm glad I could help."

Jay shot a quick glance at Moses, then quickly fled from the shop.

"Hey!" Moses yelled, taking off after him.

Jay ran around to the back of the village, running into Quppo's house. He immediately ran up the spiral stairs to his room with Moses close behind. Upon reaching his room, Jay slammed the door. Moses crashed into the door and tumbled back down the stairs.

"Moses!" Quppo and Pippo approached him. "Are you all right?"

Moses sat up. "Yeah, I'm fine. I can't believe Jay wanted to get away from me that badly."

---------------

Jay let out a sigh of relief as he leaned against his door. He went over to his bed and climbed onto it.

_Peace at last...  
-----------------------_

**Will received the title of Rarest Monster**

**The End**


End file.
